peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa, Suzy, Danny, and Penelope Go to Jail
Transcript Peppa: fuck this I ain't doin no title Peppa: - runs into mummy pig's room and rips her bed in half- Mummy pig: WTF PEPPA!?!?!? DUDE LIKE SERIOUSLY. I SLEEP ON THAT. Peppa: Calm down dude. Yoloswag. YO DADDY PIG. LET'S GET TO THIS PLAYGROUP Daddy pig: Alright Peppa. calm down. I know your eager to see Pedro. Peppa: WTF DADDY!? >:C let's just go man...... (they get to the playgroup) Peppa: SUP BITCHES! -sits on her throne- Suzy: Why do you have a throne? Peppa: SHUT UP! -destroys suzy- Madame gazelle:....oh my gosh......But, today, we have 2 new pupils! Penellope poodle and Cathy cat! penellope poodle: bonjour Peppa: Sup noobs. Madame gazelle: Don't say words like that to penellope! She's french and she's new! penellope: -blows raspberries at peppa- Peppa: SHUT UP, NOOB. walking round like you own the place -.- Zoe zebra: um, you don't own the place either....... Peppa: FUCK YOU!! -throws penellope and zoe out the window but leaves Cathy because she looks bad ass- Madame gazelle: That's it! Peppa, go to the corner! Peppa: Nope. I ain't going nowhere -pees on madame gazelle from her throne- =w= Daddy pig: OH MY GOODNESS! -takes peppa away- I'm so sorry! Peppa: NO STOP IT DADDY LET ME GO! SILLY DAD :< Daddy pig: -drags her outside of the playgroup- Peppa. I've been doing some thinking. and, you're going to boarding school. Peppa:...................WTF DADDY!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!!?!?? -Suzy, Danny, and Cathy run outside- Danny: You can't take her to boarding school! This is my girl right here! Peppa: shut the fuck up Suzy: Yeah! Peppa is my best friend! Daddy pig: I guess you're going too. Danny: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! -freaks out and throws dyna mite into the school and it blows up- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!!!!!!! -After they got to the boarding school- Peppa: - throws her stuff down in her room- THIS. SUCKS. Danny: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D': Penellope poodle: bonjour. Peppa: Wait. you're here too? WTF!? Penellope: -shrugs- Danny: Hmm. Maybe it won't be so bad here. I mean, there's a tv in here. Suzy: yeah, you're right. (turns on tv and Peppa Pig is on).......GUYS. WE'RE ON TV!!! Peppa: YEAH MAN! YOLOSWAG 8D Suzy: Not Yoloswag! What we're doing right now is ON TV!!! Danny: OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP. If my mum sees this, she's gonna fuckin destroy me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! D': Peppa: SHUT UP! I have a plan to get out of here. -all of them are suddenly shown in jail- Peppa: I'm bored what the heck Danny: -freaking out again- H8CUDDSKJIUERGJJDFLJWEIJFKFBGDF. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 D': Peppa: SHUT UP >:( Suzy: YEAH WE AINT GETTIN TRAPPED IN THIS BOARDING SCHOOL FOREVER Danny: okay >: Cathy: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HAHAHAA I'M DOING GRAFFITI Peppa: stop we already got arrested one time because I made Danny blow up two schools with Dyna Might Penellope poodle: bonjour Peppa: oh great you got arrested too no fair Danny: IM FREE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU DUMB GIRLS AND OTHER GUYS Pedro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR come on Peppa *lifts Peppa with grapple hook and they swing and tear down the jail house* Suzy: Danny is in trouble now quick they're coming get into the wrecked parts now so he wil get arrested for his crimes All: *gets in wrecked parts* Cops: DANNY DOG YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MAKING US ARREST THESE INOCENNT KIDS AND DESTROYING THE JAIL HOUSE IN FACT YOU ARE GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *starts cryiing like a baby* All: *leaves* Penellope: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:WOOT! Category:KSJMNFBVJDBNXCKLZBMDVDLKJFMLNHBMV